Will Harper
Red Arrow'''In 1.01 "Independence Day" and 1.03 "Welcome to Happy Harbor", Roy appeared as Speedy. He first appeared as Red Arrow in 1.06 "Infiltrator". (real name '''Roy Harper) is a superhero archer from Star City. He used to be known as Speedy, and is the former sidekick of Green Arrow. Personality Red Arrow is a fiery teenager with a short fuse. He always sees himself as Green Arrow's partner and detests being called a sidekick to the point that he snaps at anyone who calls him one. Out of the original four teenage pupils, Roy is the most brash and outspoken who demands respect, despite his own inability to show respect to anyone else. This attitude and arrogance alienates him from most people, even those who refuse to give up on him. He is also shown to be extremely impatient and gives little thought to the consequences of his actions. Roy also seems to hold grudges against those who he feels have betrayed him, speaking dismissively and rude towards his friends when they attempt to convince him to join their team. Despite this, he is also protective of them, warning Artemis not to hurt them when he realises that she is lying to them about her background. Characteristics Speedy's costume resembles his original design from the comics. A yellow sixteenth century hat complete with the feather, yellow gloves, boots, belt and a red suit. He later abandons the hat after quitting as Green Arrow's partner. After re-branding himself as Red Arrow, the suit itself is redesigned. It is now predominantly black, with a red chest and collar. His quiver (red) is now attached with two grey shoulder straps connected across the chest, and his gloves (black) are fingerless. History Early Life Speedy joined Green Arrow less than four years prior to taking a "tour" of the Hall of Justice. Present He quickly came to see himself as Green Arrow's partner rather than a mere sidekick. When the day came for the four pupils to take there first step into becoming full fledged members of the Justice League, Speedy became infuriated when it turned out to be little more than a 'glorified backstage pass'. He revealed that Green Arrow had told him all about the League's real base, the Watchtower and tried to get the others to see his point of view. When this failed Speedy quit, throwing down his hat and walking out of the Hall of Justice to become his own man. He subsequently returned to Star City and continued fighting criminals on his own (and without his hat). However, some criminals, such as Brick, continued to believe that he still worked for Green Arrow, even telling Speedy that "Green Arrow shouldn't send boys to do a man's job". When Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash came to try to convince him to join Young Justice, he refused, claiming that the team was a joke and a means by which the Justice League could keep the sidekicks busy and "in their place". Speedy subsequently renamed himself Red Arrow and began wearing an updated, darker costume. After Serling Roquette of the Royal University in Star City was kidnapped by the League of Shadows, Red Arrow travelled to Infinity Island to rescue her. On August 7, 23:49 ECT, he successfully rescued her, but by this time she had already created the Fog for the Shadows. The following day, he recruited the team to protect Dr Roquette from Shadow assassins, and encountered Green Arrow's new protégé Artemis for the first time. Artemis and Green Arrow both claimed that she was Green Arrow's neice, although Red Arrow realised this was not true. On the morning of August 9 in Gotham City, Red Arrow accosted Artemis about this, but said that he would not reveal her secret since Batman and Green Arrow probably had good reasons for the deception. Nevertheless, he threatened her not to hurt his friends before leaving. Powers & Abilities Like his former mentor, Green Arrow, Speedy is a master with a bow and arrow. * Expert Marksman: With an archer's main weapon being the bow and arrow, the aim of the marksman can mean the difference between life and death. Speedy is a highly skilled marksman as can be seen in his battle with Icicle. * Hand to Hand Combat: Green Arrow undoubtedly trained Speedy in the basics of hand to hand combat should his bow ever fail him. Equipment Speedy utilizes many types of trick arrows much like his mentor Green Arrow. He has been shown using *arrows that can "punch" an opponent, *arrows that explode on contact, *arrows that can release a high-density polyurethane foam to engulf and incapacitate enemies, *arrows that can electrocute and knock-out armoured soldiers, *arrows that can overwrite the feeds from security cameras, and *arrows that carry a zip-line he can slide down. Relationships Green Arrow Green Arrow was Speedy's mentor and who he apparently had a large amount of respect for he looked at him as a partner rather than a sidekick. Green Arrow apparently returned his respect and was the only one of the four mentors who actually thought that his pupil might be ready to join the League. However, when Batman and the rest of the mentors disagreed, Green Arrow was forced to back down, which led Speedy to feel betrayed by his mentor claiming "I thought I was his partner. I guess I was wrong." Nevertheless, he continues to live in Green Arrow's shadow: even when operating solo, his enemies such as Brick continue to believe that he is little more than Green Arrow's sidekick. He later expressed anger when Green Arrow so quickly took on Artemis as a new protégé, saying that Green Arrow believed he was "replaceable". Green Arrow typically refers to him as "Roy", even in front of members of the Justice League and Young Justice. Artemis Artemis replaced Red Arrow (aka Speedy) as Green Arrow's protégé. On their first meeting, Red Arrow derisively asked Green Arrow whether she could even use the bow, and she responded, "Yes, she can." Red Arrow immediately knew that Artemis was not Green Arrow's niece, as she and Green Arrow claimed, and later confronted her about this. He said that he would not reveal her secret, since he assumed Green Arrow and Batman had a reason for the lie, but he threatened her not to hurt his friends. Comics background *In the comics, Roy was in a Romantic relationship with assasin Cheshire, which resulted in them having a child together, Lian Harper. Lian unfortunately was killed recently in the mini-series "Justice League: Cry for Justice". *Also in the comics, Roy assumes the identity of Arsenal before becoming Red Arrow as a means of honoring his family "legacy". After the death of his daughter, he retook the identity of Arsenal, this time in an anti-hero/villain capacity. *Roy Harper is particularly famous in comics for a storyline in which it was revealed that he had become addicted to drugs. Production notes This is the fifth animated iteration of Speedy, who debuted in the 1967 The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure's Teen Titans segments. Later, between 2004 and 2006, he was featured on six episodes of Teen Titans and in 2006 on one episode of Justice League Unlimited. More recently, Speedy appeared in two Batman: The Brave and the Bold episodes. This is, however, Red Arrow's first animated debut. Roy's Red Arrow costume appears to be a combination of various Arsenal and Red Arrow costumes that Roy has used in the comics. Notes Appearances References Category:Hero Category:Characters